1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical polymer (EMP) actuators. In particular, the present invention relates to the structures of EMP actuators and optimization techniques applicable to such EMP actuators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An EMP transducer (e.g., any of the transducers disclosed in U.S. patent application publication 2014/0035735) typically includes a multi-layer structure in which multiple layers of EMP films are provided among metalized films. The EMP films in a prior art multi-layer EMP transducer are typically harvested from the same larger EMP film, so that harvested EMP films are identical in dimensions and compositions. The term “transducer” may refer to an actuator, a sensor, or a hybrid structure which may be configured to serve as an actuator, a sensor or both.